Alternate Endings to The One With Rachel's Going Away Party
by kristin.xo
Summary: So there, alright, there's your goodbye! Alternative endings, just as the titles says. Chapters will get longer and longer each time.
1. Spying on Ross and Rachel

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters but I would be more than happy to adopt Joey***

 **(A/N: Once upon a time, I was daydreaming and I thought of this idea for a fanfiction. Hope you like it! It's a short one.)**

"Oh my God, Joey are you okay?!"

After attempting to put Styrofoam peanuts down his pants and kick him in the crotch, it ultimately failed. It doesn't work.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Joey said, obviously lying.

"Hold on, let me go get something for you!" Phoebe started frantically running around the apartment looking for something for Joey, when she stopped by the window. Through Ross's apartment window, she saw him and Rachel making out.

"OH MY GOD!" Phoebe screamed so all of New York could hear.

"What? What!" Joey's pain was recovered by Phoebe's screaming. He immediately ran over to where Phoebe was standing.

"ROSS AND RACHEL, THEY'RE KISSING!" She couldn't even contain her excitement for the two. Joey looked through the window of Monica and Chandler's apartment and smiled.

"Would you like at that, they are," he said smiling widely.

"Do you think they're getting back together?" Phoebe asked.

"I hope so!" Joey honestly said. He would love to see Ross and Rachel so happy again, and so would Phoebe.

Phoebe and Joey now were just staring outside the window smiling at Ross and Rachel. They know they couldn't see them, but they were just so happy for them. Joey and Phoebe didn't knew exactly what was going on, but they were happy that they were lip locking anyway.

"They are moving to the bedroom! Joey, they're gonna have sex!"

Why Phoebe is so excited about Ross and Rachel having sex again? Maybe it's because she's the one who convinced Ross she was his lobster. Maybe it's because she convinced Ross he was still in love with Rachel while they were divorced. Or in this case, Ross refusing to get the annulment.

"So uh, what should we do no- oh wa- wa-wait, bubble wrap Pheebs! _Bubble wrap_!"

 _"YES!"_

 **Better chapters coming, I swear...** __


	2. Never Stopped Them Before

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters but I would be more than happy to adopt Joey***

 **(A/N: Chapter 2 baby... I'm back! Missed me? This chapter is basically an alternative ending of the episode - what exactly happened leading up to the bedroom? This is basically what Joey and Phoebe were watching in the first chapter.)**

Ross and Rachel. Rachel and Ross. That's been one heck of a see-saw hasn't it?

Yes, it surely was.

Rachel was just so mad at Ross. How could he think she didn't have a goodbye for him because she didn't care? She was livid. In all, it's been one hell of an emotional day for Rachel. It's so hard to say goodbye to people who are like family to you. She couldn't believe Ross, though. She just wanted to get in his face and tell him off, one last time before she went to Paris.

After some heated yelling from Rachel, she screamed, "So there alright, there's your goodbye!" She sighed and walked off.

"Rach!"

"What!"

"You ca- you can- you can't-!"

"What?!"

She was so pissed. All of that anger seemed to rapidly go away when Ross grabbed her and kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed him back. It was the least she could do. The kiss lasted for a short while, but they both felt fireworks going off. It was so intense and passionate. They both pulled back to ponder the situation. Ross made zero eye contact, he was probably embarrassed. " _How cute,"_ Rachel thought. She touched her lips... was this really happening? They haven't kissed since Emma was born.

Rachel grabbed Ross's face with her hands and kissed him. Their little make out session was just so tender and loving. All of this drama with Rachel moving to Paris didn't matter anymore. Right now, this is where they wanted to be, in each other's arms.

Rachel broke the kiss just to stare into Ross's eyes and smile. He smiled back of course. She sighed softly as she leaned in and kissed him again. They got so close to each other, there was no space in between them. They moved to the couch while making out, Rachel on Ross's lap with her arms around his neck and Ross's hands around Rachel's body.

They were kissing on the couch for a good few minutes until they broke the kiss.

"We should," Ross began, panting heavily.

"Yeah, we should," Rachel smiled, also panting heavily.

They kissed yet again and moved to the bedroom, Rachel unbuttoning Ross's shirt and he trying to take off her shirt.

"Wait, wait, should we be doing this?" Rachel asked, breaking an incredibly intense kiss between them.

"I-I don't know.." He didn't want to say yes and he didn't want to say no.

"It's probably not a very good idea," Rachel said, trying to convince herself.

"Yeah probably not," Ross said, also trying to convince himself this probably wasn't a good idea.

"Well that never stopped us before!"

"No sir!" Ross said joyfully.

They resumed kissing, Rachel's arms around Ross's neck and Ross's hands all around Rachel's body like before, and fell to the bed.

 **I'm not going to write about them having sex, guys. I'm stopping it there, I think you know what happens next. ;) Next chapter should be coming soon.** __


	3. Rachel's 'Goodbye' to Ross

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters but I would be more than happy to adopt Joey***

 **(A/N: I know y'all have been waiting a while, and finally here it is. I hope you all like it! It will be a long chapter.)**

Ross's heart was pounding out of his chest. Rachel had just finished privately talking to Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, and Joey. All she had left was the hardest she was ever going to have to face, Ross. Rachel could feel herself shaking when she put her arm around Ross and said, "Well..."

"Yeah..." Ross said, very nervous but wanting this goodbye more than anything right now.

"Do you want to go to my room? I just... have a lot to say," she says, trying so hard not to stutter from her words. Rachel just wanted to break down crying, but she couldn't do that. She had to stay strong, she was leaving for Paris the next day. But she just didn't want to leave Ross.

"Sure," he looked at her in her beautiful blue eyes and tried not to choke up as well.

Phoebe and Joey were trying very hard to hold back smiles and they left Chandler and Monica's apartment to go to Rachel's bedroom across the hall.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Monica asked curiously.

"There's just so much sexual tension between them, everyone can see it. I bet Ross doesn't want Rachel to go because he wants to be with her." Joey nodded as he agreed with Phoebe. Chandler even did the same.

"This is Rachel's dream job though, do you think she would ever give it up for Ross?"

Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey all looked at each other and smiled. "Maybe," they all said simultaneously. Monica smiled, who knows? They just didn't want more "we were on a break" drama.

Rachel led Ross by the hand to her bedroom. They both sat on the bed and smiled, tears both filling their eyes. Rachel took both of Ross's hands.

"Ross Geller, where do I even begin?" She tried making a joke, but it didn't work. A tear ended up escaping her eye. Ross quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I just wanna say, we've been through a lot. We've had our ups and our downs, and we have so much history. And for the last time, we were not a break," Rachel began, trying to lighten up the mood with a joke. Ross smiled in return and the tears started flowing rapidly. There was nothing Rachel could do to stop them.

"I-I can't even begin to ex-explain to you how much I am gonna mi-miss you. When I thi-think about no-not seeing you ev-everyday, it makes me not want to go. Don't tell the others, but you probably mean more to me and I love you more than any of the rest. I mean, you used to be my boyfriend and now you're the father of our child," her voice started to crack.

"Thank you for everything you have done, I appreciate it so much. I lo- I lo- I love- I love yo- you, Ross," she was trying so hard to say that 'I love you' but she would start to cry every time.

Tears were starting to escape Ross's eyes as well.

"I love you too, Rach. I always have, and I always will," Ross said, while his voice was cracking from all of his sobbing.

Rachel started to sob even harder. "Alright, stop, I'm gonna lose all of the liquids I drank in this past month if you keep talking," she said barely audible because of all of her crying, but he could understand her.

They embraced. They hugged like they've never hugged before. They could of had a 3 hour long discussion explaining everything from their history, but the night won't last forever. After about 5 minutes of them just soaking each other in and calming down, their foreheads touched.

"You are still my lobster!" Rachel said, lightening the mood. They both started to laugh.

"Yeah, you're mine too-" Ross stopped mid-sentence and started to stare at her lips. Their hands were still all the way around each other with no space in between them, both sitting on her bed. He wanted to kiss her. _He wanted to kiss her badly._

"Wha-" Rachel was interrupted when Ross's lips clashed against hers. She was shocked, but after a few seconds of pondering the situation, she started to kiss him back. Rachel moved to sit on his lap with her arms wrapped around him still making out.

Were they gonna?

She wrapped her arms and legs around Ross and began unbuttoning his shirt, with Ross slowly lifting her top as they were making out.

Yep, they were gonna.

Good thing Rachel locked the door beforehand.

 **Well, well, well. Did you guys like it? I hope so! I loved writing it, it's quite a tear-jerker. So obviously this would be an alternative ending, so The Last One would basically go the same as the original episode except Ross would wake up in Rachel and Joey's apartment with her. Love you all, my lobsters. :)**


	4. Alternate Ending One-Shots

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Friends characters but I would be more than happy to adopt Joey***

 **(A/N: Hello everyone! I missed you all so much! Chapter 4 is finally here, and this is the last one. I hope you all like it! New stories to come. These** _ **short**_ **one-shots are basically alternative endings to The One With Rachel's Going Away Party... just as the title says. Different one shots each time.)**

 **One-Shot #1**

"What?!"

Ross looked at her for a second and just couldn't help himself. He kissed her. He kissed her with all he had left in him, all the pain and suffering he had gone through for a long time. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like heaven. They let go simultaneously, Rachel feeling her lips.

"Rach I... I am so sorry," he said, looking down at his shoes not wanting to face her.

She half smiled. "Why are you sorry?"

He looked up at her, confused. "Because I kissed you..."

She smile grew wider and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's not something to be sorry for," she said, whispering against his lips.

They kissed again, and this time it was much more passionate. And with that, they were on their way to the bedroom.

 **One-Shot #2**

After Ross and Rachel just kissed since the time Emma was born, he looked up at her and acted like nothing happened.

"So, um, you're leaving for Paris tomorrow, so instead of being here at my apartment, you should be at yours."

Ross laughed nervously as he walked to the door and opened it for her.

"But, Ro-"

"Goodnight!"

He was trying everything to avoid the situation. He was nervous of what he was going to ask her. "Why did you kiss me?" "Are you still in love with me?" "Do you want to get back together?" "Do you not want me to go to Paris anymore?"

Eyes big, she walked towards him and closed the door behind her.

"Ross, I-"

"Please don't yell at me again."

She was annoyed at him not letting her talk, but she let that all go when she said, "I was just going to say I wanted to kiss you again."

"Then kiss me, Rach," he says to her. He sweeps back her side bangs and puts his hands around her waist. They kiss with pure intensity and bliss.

 **One-Shot #3**

"Okay, so if you think that I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean as much to me as everybody else, you're wrong. It's because you mean more to me! So there, alright, there's your goodbye!"

"Rach!"

"What?"

"You ca- you can't- you can't!"

"What?!"

"You can't just give a speech like that and then just walk away," he said, very quietly this time. Ross felt incredibly guilty for accusing her of not giving him a goodbye because she didn't care. She actually cared more about Ross than any of the others, and that's the truth.

"Well, what else do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"This."

He grabbed her and kissed her. The anger quickly raced out of her as she put her arms around Ross's neck and pulled him closer towards her. Just that one word, "this" made her sink.

 **One-Shot #4**

"Okay, so if you think that I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean as much to me as everybody else, you're wrong. It's because you mean more to me! So there, alright, there's your goodbye!"

"Rach!"

"What?"

"You ca- you can't- you can't!"

"What?!"

After looking at her for a moment, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

The anger subsided and Rachel was now confused. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you didn't say goodbye to me because I mean more to you. I thought it was because you didn't care, but I was wrong. I know you're a much better person, and I am so sorry for thinking otherwise."

The tears filled Rachel's eyes. He hasn't looked at her "that" way, or talked to her like "that" in a long time.

"I- It's okay."

Ross got even closer to Rachel and hugged her while kissing her neck. It's also been a while since they hugged like that. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't tell the others, but I'm probably going to miss you the most," she whispered to him.

"Me too," he replied, also whispering.

Their noses were now touching, arms still firmly wrapped around each other. Their lips were now barely touching.

They pressed their lips against each other passionately.

 **BONUS One-Shot #5**

Ross and Rachel went to the bedroom, intensely kissing. Rachel unbuttoning his buttons and Ross trying to take off her top. Suddenly, a thought pops into Rachel's mind. She broke the kiss.

"Wait, wait, should we be doing this?"

"I don't know..." Ross seemed a little sad. This isn't just one of those times where he's horny and he wants to have sex just for the hell of it, but just the fact that it's _Rachel._

"It's probably not a very good idea," she said, trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, probably not," he replied.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Rachel spoke again.

"So I guess, I'll just go then," she said pointing to the door.

"Wait, before you go-" he said, grabbing her and kissing her once more.

"I know you'll be the talk of the town in Paris. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel's instinct was to leave, but tears were filling her eyes and she felt as if she was trapped in his room. She _didn't_ want to leave.

Rachel's left foot stepped back once, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't leave him after those intense, passionate kisses they just shared.

"No," she said.

"What do you me-"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, falling towards the bed. If she was leaving to Paris for good, she had to have one last night with Ross.

 **That's it! Please let me know in a review which one-shot was your favorite and why! Thank you! New stories to come soon. :)**


End file.
